Yes, You Can Help!
by Tallie14
Summary: Patrick's mother is coming to visit, and in order to get her to stop trying to check up on him he convinces Teresa to pose as his Girlfriend... read & review please! Done-!
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane was nervous, he rarely was nervous, infact he was almost never nervous, but right now he was definitely feeling apprehensive, like something was going to happen soon, which coincidently, or maybe not, was.

His mother was coming up to see him, his half of the time conniving and the other half of the time a sweet old lady mother would be here later on tonight.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Teresa asked him worriedly, Patrick looked up and studied the dark haired fiery woman. She was tired today, her hair she hadn't bothered to straighten the night before so it hung in ringlets around her more pale than usual face. Her emerald eye's had shadows underneath them from lack of sleep the night before. Something was troubling her. Patrick noticed and processed this all within the split second he looked up at her before replying.

"Nothing Lisbon… well at least nothing you can help me with" he said sitting up silently from his laying down position.

"How do you know I can't help?" Lisbon asked, a small frown tracing it's way onto her features at being told she could do nothing. Patrick couldn't help a small smile at the sake of his boss.

"When was the last time you slept Lisbon?" Patrick asked, purposely changing the subject away from something being wrong.

"Never mind, don't change the subject" Teresa said, a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice, but also some worry for his wellbeing.

Patrick suddenly smiled as in idea hit him, he wasn't so sure Teresa couldn't help after all, if his mother thought he had moved on from his wife, then maybe she would stop visiting.

"Actually, yes you can help, would you mind if I came over tonight and brought a friend?" he asked spontaneously, Teresa looked at him in surprise before considering the question.

"Why?" she asked a suspicious edge in her voice.

"Because, I don't have enough time to re-decorate mine" Patrick said, smiling as he worked out all the details he would need to make his plan work.

Finally Teresa nodded, although even someone as unobservant as a two year old could see that she was suspicious, Patrick took it as a compliment that she trusted him enough to accept his answer and let him come over without knowing exactly why.

Some of Patrick's earlier nervousness evaporated.

"Your already helping me" Patrick said, smiling at her genuinely before getting up off the couch . Teresa rolled her eyes and turned back to the team who were watching them eagerly, within seconds they had turned away embarrassed and going back to their work.

"We do have better things to do than watch people talk" Teresa stated, hiding her embarrassment with orders.

8:00 pm

Teresa sighed as she got ready to head home, Jane was still sitting on the couch looking at a sheet of the case file, but he looked up as she got her coat on.

"Ready to go?" Patrick asked jumping up and grabbing his jacket.

"As I'll ever be, but first, what the hell are you planning?" Teresa asked him, stopping in her tracks and studying him.

"Will you still let me do it?" Patrick asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, Teresa shrugged.

"Depends" she told him "Obviously"

"Well, my mother is coming into town" Patrick said, wincing inwardly at the thought, but he continued on "And I wanted to pretend you were my girlfriend so that she won't keep on checking on me"

Teresa stood their with her mouth open, before snapping it closed and looking at him with disbelief.

"Yeah right" she said " Tell me the real reason"

"That is the real reason" Patrick stated, "will you still help me rid myself of my mother?"

"Hell no Jane!" Teresa said, her voice sounded surprised, but Patrick knew if he persisted enough he could persuade her.

"Just for a couple hours!" Jane pleaded, feeling like a small child as he did so, he didn't like people to see him desperate.

"I said no, why would I?" Teresa asked him impatiently, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Because I would help you if you needed it" Patrick said, his voice getting softer and quieter.

"Damn you Jane, guilt tripping me" Teresa muttered under her breath. "Fine!" she snapped, walking away grumpily. Jane smiled as he followed her outside to her car.

"so whatcha gonna cook?" he asked her cheerfully as they got into the car and closed the door.

"I don't damn know Jane!" Teresa snapped " I was planning on having a TV dinner or something"

"Well that wont do" Patrick murmured reaching into his pocket he pulled out a recipe written on a piece of paper.

"Here" he said, handing it to her with a grin "Your recipe's would never do, a true girlfriend of mine would cook this!"

"Jane…" Teresa said taking a deep breath, Patrick glanced at her whitening knuckles on the steering wheel, and believed her when she added "Do not push me"

**A/N - Yeah, they are a little OOC…but that's why it's fan fiction right? Well leave a review, I'll probably post the second half of this tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa sat in her apartment looking at the recipe Patrick had given her, on it was a complex recipe for some sort of special 'Jane' family casserole. It actually looked pretty good and Teresa expected she would have enjoyed eating it, but cooking it was a whole new idea entirely.

"Okay Lisbon, I have to go pick her up, I'll be back in about half an hour, do you need anything?" Patrick said pulling on his coat and grabbing the key's to _her _car with a smile.

"No" Teresa said, her voice taking an angry edge "Just…Hurry"

"Okay, and thanks Lisbon" Patrick said, nodding at her before walking out the door and leaving her in the kitchen.

Teresa looked at the recipe on more time before deciding the best course of action at this point in time...

She picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew well, that always seemed to help her with dealing with supper.

"Hi, Chang's Chinese?" She said into the receiver "I'd like to order some food to have it delivered?"

She nodded and started telling them her address.

* * *

Patrick arrived at the airport just as the planes from the last flight started landing, he knew his mother would be off soon and seriously pondered just sitting here in the car and waiting for her to find him…there was a reason he hadn't brought his car, and the fact that is was still at the office kind of made it hard to drive.

With a sigh Patrick undid the seat belt and opened the car door, there were lots of vehicles in the parking lot, most of them empty because the family member's were inside waiting to pick up their family and friends coming in on the planes.

He seen a man leading a woman out to the car and although the man was happy to see her, she did not want to see him, she was leaning away, holding her breath…something told Patrick that this man had abused her somehow. It was surprising how much hurt there is in the world, Patrick thought to himself as he made his way into the large glass doors at the entrance of the building.

Inside it was more crowded, Patrick consciously stopped observing the people around him. He needed to try and keep any negative energy away from him if he wanted to survive tonight.

After waiting in the airport a few seconds he spotted a woman. She had her graying blond hair pulled up into a loose bun, her aging face had was covered in creams and powders, and her eyes were lined with some brown eye liner.

"Patrick!" the lady called sweetly, coming over and giving him a stiff hug, which he barley returned.

"Hi, mom" Patrick said, smiling fakly and leading her out towards Lisbon's car.

"Here we are" he stated, opening the door for her and letting her in. he pretended to ignore her muttering about the car being dirty, and older and not suitable to pick her up in.

"You got a new car?" she asked, her voice sounded remotely confused.

"It's my girlfriends" Patrick said, the words coming out funny, he knew his mother caught the slight difference when he said it, he would have to be more convincing.

"Oh" his mother said, leaning over with interest "Since when have you had a girlfriend?"

"Long enough for us to live together" Patrick told her "Were heading over to the house right now"

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her, she better be good enough for my little Patrick" the woman said, patting Patrick's hand.

"She's definitely that and more" Patrick told her, this time he sounded much more convincing, but maybe that's because he didn't have to lie.

* * *

**A/N – okay, a shorter chapter, but I will have another one posted soon, maybe even tonight, I just had to finish before the computer's time runs out…so enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa was sitting in her chair comfortably, waiting for either Jane or else her the Chinese food to hurry up and arrive. It definitely didn't take a genius to figure out which one she wanted to get their first.

A couple minutes later the door opened, and Jane walked in leading an older looking woman who was still trying to look young.

"Hello dear!" The lady said politely, holding out her hand for Teresa to shake "I'm Kristina Jane"

Teresa took the womans hand, casting Patrick an ' you owe me' look to which he nodded, grinning at her.

"Teresa Lisbon" Teresa said smiling at the woman and nodding her head before inviting her to sit down.

"What's for dinner?" the woman asked, dusting off the couch before sitting down, Teresa tried to ignore it, but couldn't suppress her annoyance. This woman was way worse than she had imagined…she decided she should have suspected it though, she was Jane's mom.

"I ordered out" Teresa said, trying to stifle a yawn, she hadn't slept last night and had been staying awake thanks to caffeine.

"Oh dear" Kristina said, shifting her spot on the couch and huffing under her breath about ordering out for dinner.

"It's a small place" Kristina said, changing the subject, Teresa nodded looking around at her home…even she had to admit it was a bit messy.

"I manage" Teresa said, wondering why Jane was being so damn quiet.

"What about children?" Kristina asked, leaning fore ward and looking into Lisbon's surprised face.

"Um…we aren't really planning on…um, kids" Teresa said, stuttering over her words as she tried to explain, at that moment she really hated Patrick Jane, who had broken out into a grin at her.

'Well, aren't you sleeping together?" Kristina asked, Teresa's face went bright red at the question as she looked for an answer, she was supposed to be a girlfriend right?

"We use protection" Teresa said, glaring at Patrick, who was trying to suppress laughter.

"She's on birth control" Patrick finally chipped in, stifling his laughter.

"Oh, I see, did you know that can give you cancer?" Kristina said, looking at both Teresa and Patrick.

"Um, no I didn't, not before now" Teresa said awkwardly, glancing at Jane for help.

"Mom, give her break okay?" Patrick said, winking at Teresa who glowered at her stupid consultant…he had tricked her into this, and she was pissed off.

"Don't you love my son?" the woman asked Teresa, waving Patrick's request away.

"Love is… a strong word" Teresa said, now she really wanted to kill him, this conversation was getting way to personal.

"Well, you should love the person your sleeping with" Kristina said, her voice aghast.

"Our relationship is complicated" Patrick interrupted, guessing, and rightly so, that Teresa was about to blow the whole thing and tell him and his mom to get the hell out.

"That's one word for it" Teresa growled, her hands knitted into tight fists on her lap.

"Where's your bathroom dear?" Kristine asked suddenly, standing up as if sensing the tension on the room.

"First door on the right" Teresa told her, as the woman walked into the hallway she turned her eyes to Jane who was looking anywhere but her, trying to appear innocent.

"I'm going to kill you" Teresa hissed at him through clenched teeth.

"Maybe the birth control is effecting your mood" Patrick whispered back to her confidentially, Teresa took in a deep breath, counting to ten as she did so.

"Jane, I'm going to kill you" Teresa stated again, as calmly as ever.

"Can you wait a while?" Jane whined " At least until my mom's home"

Just then Kristina walked back into the room and took her seat on the couch.

"I love your little candles in their, they improve the rank smell of the room" the woman stated, like as if she had just complimented Teresa in the best possible way.

"Well, I try" Teresa stated, not bothering to keep the resentment out of her voice.

Mrs. Jane looked around insulted, muttering under her breath once again. Just then the door bell rang, echoing across the suddenly silent room.

"Got it!" Teresa said quickly standing up and walking over to the door, opening it to reveal a Chinese teenager carrying her bag of take-out…well take-in I guess.

"Thanks" Teresa said, handing him the cash and bringing the food back into the living room.

"Food's here, yum" Patrick said happily as she set it down on the coffee table and old everyone to dig in and help themselves. Which they all did, Kristina was a more than a little hesitant, and had to have Patrick reassure her the food was safe and that it was good and not fatty before she would even touch it. After a long and silent twenty minutes they were all done eating and Teresa got up to go and put the garbage into he garbage, Jane following close behind her as she went into the kitchen

"Thanks" Patrick said, looking at the boxes she was throwing out.

"Yeah, you owe me big time" Teresa said, dropping the last of the stuff into the garbage can.

"Are you guys leaving soon?" Teresa asked, turning over to the sink to get out a cup so she could have a cup of tea before she went to bed.

"No, about that" Patrick said wincing "She told me on the way here she was planning on staying for at least another couple days"

"What" Teresa said, her voice unbelieving.

"Yeah, but hey, we'll get to visit each other!" Patrick said lightly, trailing off as Teresa's dark look.

"Well, then you guys can sleep in the guest room, because I'm exhausted and going to bed soon" Teresa snapped, wishing she hadn't said she would do this.

"Well, my mom can" Patrick said grinning mischievously.

"Why, your going home?" Teresa asked confused.

"No, where do people who are dating usually sleep when they live together?" Patrick asked, in a voice one used when talking to a toddler.

"You are not sleeping with me!" Teresa furiously, keeping her voice low.

"Well, I will be sleeping beside you, what would my mom think if I left?" Patrick said thoughtfully.

"Why me?" Teresa said desperately, glancing at the roof as if praying.

Patrick laughed before going back out to tell his mother where she could sleep.

Teresa closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. Tonight she would be sharing a room with Patrick Jane, he would be in her bed.

The thing that bothered her most, was the fact that she was slightly pleased with the thought.

* * *

A/N - well, it was definitely fun writing this, obviously a bit OOC…but nevertheless, enjoyable for Jisbon fans like me!


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa stared down at her bed, a second ago she had went to the bathroom, and had come back into her room to find a certain blond haired consultant sprawled across her bed.

"Jane, move" Teresa ordered, grabbing her pajama's from the drawer beside the bed, reaching in she grabbed out some blue flannel pajama pants and their matching tank top, she looked over and Jane who hadn't moved and inch.

"If your not moved by the time I'm done my shower, I'm going to push you onto the floor and that's where you can sleep" Teresa told him sternly, going back into the bathroom and getting ready for a shower, which she hadn't had in about two days.

She showered quickly, taking ten minutes at the most and then when she was dressed in her comfy pajama's she went back out into her room to find Patrick on the opposite side of the bed she usually slept on, his eye's closed peacefully. Although he was always pretending to be asleep at work, something told her he was actually sleeping peacefully right now, so smiling softly Teresa made her way over to the bed and laid down, resting her head on the pillow and facing away from Patrick, she started drifting off to sleep when a hand wrapped around her waist. Patrick mumbled something in his half asleep state and started pulling the resistant woman towards him.

"You are so not sleeping" Teresa said darkly, sitting up and glaring at the consultant who was trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

"Maybe not" Patrick said shrugging and sitting up to face her, beaming brightly.

"I have my gun by my bed, and I will shoot you if you do that again" Teresa warned, reaching over and picking up the gun for effect and setting it on her nightstand.

Patrick grinned but nodded that he wouldn't do it again. After a long minute if hesitation Teresa finally laid down, extremely conscious of the man laying behind her.

"Good night dear" Patrick said jokingly in a soft voice, leaning over her to look at her face.

"Gun" Teresa threatened with only one word, Patrick laughed and laid back down facing the ceiling.

Before too long all the people in the house were fast asleep.

* * *

Patrick gasped and opened his eyes, a dream that hadn't haunted him since his wife had died replayed it's self in the back of his mind, with a sigh he sat up, momentarily forgetting where he was, and then he glanced over and seen a sleeping Teresa Lisbon beside him, her eyes were flickering with nightmares, same as he had been.

With a sigh Patrick laid back down in the darkness, his eyes staring at nothing in particular. After a second Teresa muttered something Patrick couldn't make out, her eyes looking around wildly underneath their lids. With the sudden thought Patrick did the only thing he could think of in the tired disoriented moment. He laid down and wrapped his arms around the sleeping woman who seemed to relax immediately and fall into a more peaceful slumber. Patrick laid his head on the pillow beside her and relaxed, knowing it was only a dream.

As he lay their his mind cleared from the images of murder and torture cleared out of his head he realized that he was sitting here cuddling with Teresa Lisbon, something he had not thought would happen anytime soon. Patrick sat up suddenly and got out of the bed, ignoring Teresa's small grunt as he left her their alone. He quickly walked over to the night stand and picked up the gun.

"Now to hide this" Patrick muttered, holding back a yawn. Within seconds he had found a place for it and went back into the room and laid down beside her again. He couldn't help but smile as the still sleeping Teresa relaxed when he re-wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**A/N – A really fluffy chapter…I'm not very good at writing fluff, so tell me what you think…constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa peeked through the crack in her eye lids and winced at the light shone into her eyes, with a groan she quickly closed them again still tired. With a sigh she re-opened her eyes slightly and took note of her surroundings, the first and foremost thing she noticed was the man behind her with his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Her eye's snapped wide open after the second it took her to realize what exactly was going on. She sat up immediately the arm's falling away from her waist and Patrick sighing still half asleep.

"Jane!" Teresa snapped angrily at the man who had roll over and was now facing the angry woman, yawning tiredly.

"Come back to bed dear" Patrick joked in his half asleep state, earning himself a sharp pain in the thigh as Teresa punched him.

"Domestic abuse!" Patrick complained, a grin lighting up his face, he finally opened his eyes and looked up at the glowering woman.

"Soon to be murder" Teresa muttered at him angrily.

"Well, your gun's gone so I feel slightly safer" Patrick said brightly, sitting up beside the confused woman who was looked around for the gun in question.

"Maybe it got stolen" Patrick chipped in when she had looked everywhere in the room and decided it wasn't in that area.

"Maybe a dead man walking stole it" Teresa replied, glaring at Patrick, who smiled innocently, but was edging his way towards the end of the bed.

"I think I'll go downstairs" Patrick said uncomfortably, knowing that Teresa did know how to seriously injure someone with just her bare hands, she didn't need the gun.

"Smart move" Teresa told him, walking over to her drawer and pulling out some cloths for her to have a shower in.

"Want me to join you in there?" Patrick teased beaming at the frustrated woman, well he was beaming until a shoe that had [previously been sitting on the floor in front of the closet went flying at his head, missing only by milometer.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Patrick said, standing up and making a speedy exit…he knew that the shoe's came in pairs, and wasn't surprised when the shoe matching the shoe that had been thrown at his head came flying out the door after him.

* * *

When Teresa arrived down stairs about twenty minutes later, both Patrick and his mom were sitting downstairs drinking what Teresa assumed was tea. She noticed that although they were sitting together, they were acting as if the other didn't exist and she wondered for a second why, before dismissing it.

"There's some tea for you on the counter Teresa" Patrick told her, obviously trying to get forgiven for earlier.

"Thanks, but coffee would have been better" Teresa said, still looking at him darkly, the only reason she was keeping her mouth shut was because his mother was sitting right there.

"Coffee is horrible for your skin" Kristina said suddenly, gasping like as if Teresa had just told her that she was going to kill herself "Tea is much better"

"Coffee wakes me up" Teresa told the older woman in a frustrated voice. But she did understand why Jane drank tea and not coffee, if her mother had acted this way when she was younger Teresa would be in the habit of drinking Tea too. Well that was if her mother was alive.

"Well, Patrick will have to make you much more healthy" the woman huffed, mumbling about birth control and coffee. Teresa felt sorry for any woman who met Jane's mother.

Sighing and deciding she should drop the subject, she wondered at the time, it felt like she had slept in but because she usually woke up on her own she didn't have the alarm clock in her room even plugged in.

She gasped as she read the time and for second thought her clock might be fast, but dismissed the thought immediately, it was perfectly fine last night.

"Damn it Jane, were late, it's ten am already!" Teresa called, running over to the front door and grabbing her jacket.

Patrick hopped up and followed her out the door, calling back to his mother that she could do whatever she wanted for today, and that they'd be back by tonight.

They reached the car and climbed in, snapped up their seat belts and started driving towards the CBI building.

"Why didn't you say something?" Teresa demanded as they drove, Patrick glanced at her.

"Bout what?" he asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"The time!" Teresa said tiredly, trying to ignore the oncoming head ache.

"Just didn't notice it" Patrick said shrugging.

"You notice everything, don't give me that junk" Teresa grumbled at him as they pulled into the CBI parking lot.

"I wonder what the team will think about us arriving late together" Jane said, changing the subject to something he knew would distract to woman.

"They'll think I let you spend the night, which is true" Teresa told him as they walked into the bull pen, everyone else on the team was already there and had heard her last comment, all of them but Cho looked up in interest.

"Yeah, spend the night in your bed" Patrick said dryly, a smile lighting up his features at the thought.

"Your lucky that the only gun I have that isn't hidden is in my desk" Teresa hissed at him, a blush covering her face as everyone looked at the two. She sent them all 'get back to work' looks before going into her office. Jane went a laid on the couch happily. He didn't sleep, or even feel like he had too, he had slept peacefully the night earlier (besides for the nightmares that went away when he huggled Teresa ), for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Teresa sat in her office, going over the paper work she had been planning on doing the last night, before certain people distracted and annoyed her.

With a sigh she leaned her head back on her chair, only to have someone walk in her door, without even having to look she knew it was Jane.

"What?" she asked, still pretty pissed off at him.

"I bring gifts!" he declared, Teresa looked up to see him holding out a cup and a doghnught.

"Hmm" she said, her eye's following the cup hopefully.

"Here, I brought you coffee" Jane said setting it down, he gave her the doughnut too, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Thanks Jane" she said, picking up the coffee and inhaling it with a sigh.

"You really are a caffeine addict" he said, a the corners of his mouth forming a smile.

"I didn't get my coffee this mooring, for _some_ reason" she said, remembering her horrible morning.

"Yeah, my mom has this thing against coffee" Patrick said with a shrug, Teresa nodded her agreement.

"Well, I have to step out for a bit, I'll be back" Patrick said, smiling at her charmingly.

"What?" Teresa asked, her face showing her confusion.

"I'll be right back" Patrick said again, then he grinned and walked away, not wanted her to ask anymore questions. Afraid she might get the truth out of him.

* * *

Teresa sat in her office, her mind caught up in her paperwork, she hated being behind because then she was stuck inside of here all day trying to catch up. She didn't notice Patrick's mom coming in the door right away, she only heard the woman's voice as she talked to the team. Teresa hoped like hell the woman would just go away, she didn't need this right now.

* * *

"Is Patrick Jane here?" Kristina asked a pretty redheaded lady, she had been pointed in this direction by the other officers, it seemed her son was quite well known.

"Um, no, he stepped out" the redhead said, glancing around.

"I can leave him a message if you want" said the younger woman, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I'm his mother" Kristina said, she didn't fail to notice as a tall brown haired man almost choked on the soda he was drinking.

"But, I supposed I could just talk to his girlfriend" Kristina said with a sigh, she didn't mind the woman , she was a bit to un-lady like though.

"His…girlfriend?" an Asian man asked, glancing at the other's who all looked around, just as confused. Kristina wondered why they were acting so confused.

"Yes, Teresa" Kristina said exasperated, they all looked even more surprised.

"Teresa Lisbon?" the tall one asked, his eye's widening.

"Yes, they've been going out long enough to live together, didn't Patrick mention it sometime?" Kristina demanded, just then Teresa came hurrying out of what Kristina presumed was her office.

She looked first at the people who were looking up at her in disbelief before hurrying Kristina out of the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Teresa demanded, Kristina couldn't help but think the woman was being extremely rude.

"I was just where you kept the towels, I was going to have a shower" Kristina said angrily "But I suppose it would be cleaner and not to mention a lot easier to just go to a hotel for the night"

Teresa looked conflicted before telling her where the towels were and sending her away, Kristina noticed the curses directed towards her son and frowned.

Some girlfriend she was, threatening to kill him with her gun, so un-ladylike!


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick sat on one of the lonely benches occupying the park, in one hand he held a book, the other placed comfortably on his lap. The book was for show of course, he didn't want to alarm the parents of the children who were playing in the park. But he always came to the park when he needed to think, he used to bring his daughter here, it helped him relax.

All of the sudden the vibration of a phone in his pocket brought him out of his reverie, he sighed as he seen his mother's name on the caller ID and quickly put the phone back in his pocket. His thoughts went back to the reason he had come to the park, he blamed it on his mother or course, but also a little bit on the dark haired woman he called his boss. (Well, not really his boss because he doesn't really have a boss)

In the hours he had spent with Teresa and his mother at his house had brought back memories from his life with a family. This wouldn't be all bad, except he realized he wanted it, he desperately wanted the game they were playing to be real.

"I'll make it real" Patrick told himself, a weak smile on his face. Just then his phone rang again, except this time it was Teresa phoning.

"Yes?" he asked, answering the phone and holding it to his ear.

"Get in here, now" Teresa said, her voice low and threatening.

"Okay Te-" but he was cut off before he could reply as Teresa hung up the phone on the other line. Patrick realized something had made her pretty damn angry.

"Mom, what did you do now?" Patrick said with a sigh as he walked back over to his car to drive back to the CBI building.

* * *

Teresa snapped her phone shut and slammed it down on her messy desk with a groan, she was going to get Jane here and then _they_ would explain to the team what was going on.

She looked out her window, peeking at her team who were all pretending to be doing there work. She knew it was all an act, her team was probably thinking of everything that could have been an explanation, she guessed they probably all believed Jane's mother, god did she hate that woman at this moment.

* * *

Patrick walked into the CBI building and when all of the team looked up at him, trying to hide their surprise he immediately deducted what had happened, and now he knew why exactly Teresa was so mad.

Wincing he gave a small wave before entering Teresa's office, he didn't fail to notice how they had all gotten up and were sneakily trying to listen in on his and Lisbon's conversation.

"You mother stopped by" Teresa said, glaring at him.

"I expect she probably told the team about us" Patrick said, winking at her jokingly, but for some reason she didn't think he was very funny.

"Jane…" Teresa said, obviously counting to ten in her head to calm herself down.

"Lisbon" Patrick replied evenly.

"We are going to go and tell the team the truth" Teresa said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Why ?" Patrick asked, shrugging "Why do you care if they think we are going out?"

"Because" Teresa said, exasperated.

"Fine" Patrick said, his grin returning. Something told Teresa he was planning something.

"Don't do anything stupid, or else I will cause you serious pain" Teresa warned, opening her door to her office and walking out to the team who had all been running back to their desks hurriedly.

"We have something to say" Teresa said, calling them all into her office, to which they obliged.

When they were all in the cramped space Teresa gestured for Patrick to explain.

"Were getting married!" Patrick told them, beaming. And then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as Teresa slapped him, he decided not to mention the bright blush on her face.

"What was that for?" he demanded, Teresa raised her hand again and he shut up, rubbing the back of his head.

"We are _not _getting married" Teresa, he words bitten off angrily, Patrick realized he had to stop pushing the woman.

"No, were not, we are tricking my mother into thinking we are together so that she will leave" Patrick explained.

"Exactly" Teresa added.

"O-Kay boss" Rigsby said, edging his way out the door, Grace not far behind him. Cho looked at them, raised an eye brow and then left with the other two.

"They don't believe me do they?" Teresa asked desperately, Jane looked at her a grinned.

"Not a chance" he said, he bent down and kissed her cheek, and before she could reach her gun he ran out of the room after everyone else.

He smirked as he heard some very vulgar curses echoing out of the room after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teresa sat in her office debating on if she should go home tonight, she was considering pulling an all-nighter, but truth be told since they had no cases right now she didn't need too. But something told her she might as well just head home, it would be more comfortable then sleeping in her office and she needed a shower. **

"**Coming Lisbon?" a voice asked through her office door, Teresa looked up and seen Patrick holding her keys and jingling them in front of his face. **

"**Yeah" she said wearily, rolling her eyes as she stood up from the desk and grabbed some stuff she was planning on taking home to work on after Patrick's mom had gone to sleep.**

"**I'm grabbing some pizza or something for dinner" Teresa said, making it obvious that she didn't care what his mom thought about it.**

"**Oh, I already planned dinner" Patrick said, giving her a quick smile before jingling the key's once again and exiting the room, leaving Teresa with a suspicious look on her face as she hesitantly followed him out eh door.**

* * *

**Teresa unlocked her front door, wondering what to expect from the woman she had staying with her, she had to wonder is she was still even there, I mean she seemed to really despise the house. **

**Opening it slowly her eye's widened in surprise, her entire house was cleaned, it looked spotless, everything was dusted and her floors were swept and mopped. Even the cushions on her couch looked clean. **

**Kristina came from the kitchen humming a tune to herself, a duster in her hand. She smiled when she seen them come through the door and waved. **

"**What the hell Jane" Teresa asked in a whisper to the man standing beside her beaming. **

"**I felt bad that I bothered you at work so I thought I'd help out with the house" Kristina said, gesturing around her. **

"**Thanks" Teresa said, albeit being a little surprised and uncomfortable, she was thankful.**

**Patrick grinned and walked into the house, laying his jacket in the couch he nodded his thanks to his mom before down the hallway into her room. **

"**It's the least I could do" Kristina said "Patrick told me how you were trying to keep the relationship on the low because you work together" **

"**Is that what he told you?" Teresa said, nodding and walking past the woman to her room.**

**When Teresa opened the door the first thing she noticed was the silky green dress laying on the bed folded neatly, at first she thought maybe Kristina had put it there but then she quickly dismissed the thought, then she noticed Patrick coming out of her bathroom, brushing of his regular suit.**

"**What's this?" Teresa asked, frowning slightly as she picked up the soft material, she could tell just from the feel the dress was expensive.**

"**A dress for dinner" Patrick said, smirking at her confused expression.**

"**I don't need the dress" Teresa said "I still wanna order Pizza"**

"**Well, I already booked us all a seat at a fancy restaurant, so you can have pizza after we get back" Patrick brightly, he took the dress from her and held it up against her frame, ignoring her glare.**

"**You and your mother can go to dinner, I'm staying here" Teresa said forcefully, sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms.**

"**No your not" Patrick said, grinning as he pulled her up from the bed. Teresa sighed before taking the dress and going into the bathroom to have a shower and change. **

**Patrick smiled as she closed the door angrily, he noted that she hadn't slammed it so she wasn't truly angry, she was probably kind of exited, he guessed she hadn't eaten at a fancy restaurant in a long time. His smile grew even wider as he heard her mutter under her breath about the stuff she did for him.**

"**At least you got a dress out of it!" Patrick called to her through the door, knowing that she had been thinking the exact same thing.**

"**I better get this dress, for everything I've put up with!" Teresa called back…even through the closed door Patrick could tell she was smiling. **


	9. Chapter 9

Teresa looked in the mirror roughly an hour after she had gotten home, she smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in the dark emerald dress and smiled. She really did love the dress, and tonight's dinner, as much as she may hate it, sounded actually sort of fun. When she was little she used to always pretend that she was going out to fancy restaurants, but the most she had gone to was a just-walk-in-and-order type of restaurant, nothing fancy.

"You look great" Patrick said, coming out of the bathroom, he wasn't wearing anything really different from what he usually wore, yet he looked more dignified in some way.

Teresa just nodded to his comment, not sure what to say, she wasn't really used to having a boyfriend complimenting her…not that that's what Patrick was, of course.

"Teresa, Patrick, hurry!" Kristina called from downstairs, the impatience in her voice obvious. Teresa gestured for Patrick to lead the way downstairs, which he did with Teresa following behind him at a slower pace.

"Oh, you look beautiful dear!" Kristina said, Patrick looked back at her and winked playfully, to which Teresa glared. I mean he didn't have to take advantage of the situation and embarrass her every chance her got right?

"You look much more lady like" Kristina added, acting as if she had just complimented Teresa in the best possible way. She didn't seem to notice when Teresa rolled her eyes and sighed with frustration.

"Let's all get going" Patrick said, smiling to both women who, one more reluctantly than the other, followed him out to the car…well, Teresa's car.

Teresa walked over to the driver's door and opened it up before quickly sitting down in the seat and waiting to Patrick to get in with the key's.

"I don't get to drive?" Patrick whined, looking crestfallen "You don't even know where we're going"

"Put it on the GPS, I'll figure it out" Teresa said defensively, there was no way that after wearing this dress and going to dinner she was going to let him drive.

"But-" Patrick started, Teresa cut him off with a raised hand.

"You owe me" she said, stressing each word so that he knew exactly what she was willing to do.

"Touché" Patrick said softly, walking over to the other side and getting into the passenger door, by the time he helped his mother into the car and was in himself he was once again grinning.

Teresa ignored it and started the engine of the car before driving off towards the restaurant, Patrick telling her the directions to get there.

* * *

Teresa pulled into the parking lot of one of the fancier restaurant in Sacramento, she couldn't help but wonder what sort of thing Patrick had done to firstly be able to get reservations, and secondly, afford everything.

Patrick got out as soon as the stopped and walked over to the back to open the door for his mother, who got out like a celebrity would get out of a limo. Teresa rolled her eye's as she waited for the woman to walk up in front them.

"When is she going to head home?" Teresa asked, she had mixed feelings about the woman, she wanted her gone because she pissed her off, but she also knew deep down she would miss having Patrick at her house, even if he did annoy the hell out of her, she had to admit, even if only to herself, it was nice having someone around, someone to share meals with…even if her 'someone' was a pain in the ass.

"Tomorrow night" Patrick said, smiling as if he had read her thoughts.

"Good, I like the clean house, but you know I could do without all the people" Teresa said shrugging, Patrick shrugged too, Teresa ignored the smile pulling at his lips and walked ahead of him to catch up with Kristina, who was standing and talking to the guy who seated them.

"Hi, Jane?" Patrick said, nodding to the man who nodded back and lead them to a table and gave them there menu's.

"Anything to drink?" he asked, holding open his little notebook and smiling.

"I'll have tea" Patrick said, then he stopped and seemed to think a second "actually never mind, you don't know how to make them right. I'll just have some water thanks" he corrected himself, beaming at the man who looked slightly flustered.

"I'll have a sparkling water with lemon please" Kristina said, smiling brightly at the man who nodded, he looked down at Teresa who was looking at the choices of what to drink.

"Mrs. Jane, how about you?" he asked Teresa, who looked up surprise flashing across her face.

"Um, Lisbon" Teresa said, flustered as she tried to explain to the man.

"A 'Lisbon' isn't I drink we sell" the man said, confusion on his features. Teresa heard Patrick trying to smother his laughter and felt even more flustered.

"No, my name is Teresa Lisbon, not Jane" she said, explaining to the man who finally nodded in understanding, both him and Teresa embarrassed as hell and Patrick chuckling at both of them.

"And, I'll have a Pepsi" Teresa said, wishing the man would just leave. Which he did, nodded and writing that down also.

"Jane, you are lucky there are witnesses or else I you would be dead with a bullet hole in you right now" Teresa said furiously, ignoring the ghastly look Kristina gave her.

"Is she always so rude?" Kristina said urgently, glancing at Patrick who grinned.

"I know, verbal abuse!" Patrick said sticking his tongue out at Teresa like an upset two year old.

Teresa stuck her tongue back out at him as a reaction, before she realized that they were acting like upset toddlers.

"Minelli's right, you're a bad influence" Teresa said grudgingly, glaring at him once again.

"you guys act like children!" Kristina said, actually laughing for the first time since Teresa had met her.

"Your acting like you have the mental compasity of three year olds" Kristina added, finally stifling her laughter.

"Hey, I'm at least four" Patrick said indignantly.

"Here are your drinks" the waiter said, handing them their drinks before leaving again.

"My drink doesn't have a lemon" Kristina said, holding it up with a sigh.

"God help me survive this night without becoming a murderer" Teresa said, only half joking. Kristina looked shocked but Patrick started laughing again. Teresa swore this was the most she had seen him laugh at one time.


	10. Chapter 10

Teresa laid back in the comfortable restaurant seat and sighed in content. The many different foods they had eaten laid around the table, among the food was lobster, which Teresa decided was now her favourite sea food of all time.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Patrick said, smiling and sipping on some water. Even Kristina looked happy, she had eaten the least out of the three people, but had also eaten the most expensively.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Kristina said, she smiled to the two and got up to go.

"Want us to drive you back?" Teresa asked, almost hoping that she would take a cab, she was actually enjoying herself and didn't want the night to end yet, it was only seven pm.

"I'll call a cab" Kristina said, almost as if she had read her thoughts.

"You sure?" Patrick asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"Yes" Kristina said indignantly "I do know how to get one of those"

"Okay" Teresa said, nodding as the woman got up and left them there, looking at the food.

"Strange" Patrick said softly when his mom was out of hearing range, Teresa glanced at him, wondering what he meant.

"She never leaves early" Patrick explained " She has to be up to something"

"Well, we could go see" Teresa said shrugging, although it wasn't obvious to he average viewer, Jane could tell she didn't want to actually go.

"We'll stay, were having a lovely dinner, and we still have to eat desert" Patrick said smiling at her and waving the waiter over, it was the same man who had mistaken her last name. But at least now Patrick had joked enough with the man that he wasn't embarrassed to talk to them anymore.

"What can I get you?" the waiter (who's name Teresa now knew was Lincoln) asked them, giving them both a friendly smile.

"Um, could I get some of the chocolate cake?" Teresa asked, smiling, Patrick said he'd have the same and Lincoln nodded and walked away to go get their orders.

"And bring a bottle of wine Lincoln" Patrick added as the man walked away, he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Wine?" Teresa asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's just one glass, it won't get you drunk" Patrick said smiling "I told you I wouldn't seduce you over a meal"

"I know, it's 'sophomoric'" Teresa said rolling her eyes.

"Yes" Patrick said, like as if she had just answered a question right on a game show.

Lincoln arrived with their wine a few minutes later and Patrick carefully poured them each some on a crystal wine glass.

"Cheers" Patrick said as they lightly tapped the glasses together before each taking a sip.

"Good" Teresa said after she had swallowed the sip, she took another one and swallowed it too.

Just then their cake arrived and was set in front of them.

They thanked the man before starting on their cake. Teresa had her cake done within minutes and even finished Patrick's when he said he was full.

"I didn't know you ate so much" Patrick said with an amused smirk, as he studied her scraping the crumbs off the plate with her fork.

Teresa glanced up at him with a frown before setting down the fork and leaning back.

"I'm done" she said, still glaring slightly at the man.

"If you say so, it's a good thing you lead an active life style or else I must say you'd be overweight" Patrick said lightly, Teresa glowered before getting up from her seat, Patrick followed suit.

"We should go for a walk" Patrick said, walking beside her out o the building, Teresa sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"We'll go to the park!" Patrick said cheerfully, \Teresa couldn't help but think he sounded like a little kid.

"Fine" she agreed, she didn't even threaten him when he took her arm and lead her out of the restaurant.


	11. Chapter 11

Teresa laid her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes, they had been driving for at least twenty minutes, and whenever she asked where they were going Patrick would just shrug.

"I should never have let you drive" Teresa said with a sigh, opening her eye's and sitting back up in the passenger seat.

"A mistake you're not going to make again" Patrick said, grinning at her as they drove.

"Road! Your already going to fast, at least watch where your going!" Teresa snapped angrily, pointing out the front window. Patrick complied and looked back at the road after hesitating a second.

For another few minutes they drove in silence, Teresa couldn't help but think she would rather be at home in her nice comfortable bed. Patrick seemed to be deep in thought, something that seemed extremely uncommon considering the situation. Teresa had expected him to tease her and play around, she was almost disappointed in the fact he was acting relatively normal.

"Where are we going?" Teresa said, breaking the silence, she figured that if he didn't tell her that she would just go back home. Even if it meant kicking him out.

"To a park" Patrick said, smiling, to anyone else the smile would have looked genuine, but to Teresa it looked forced.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, leaning forward to better see his face when he answered.

Patrick just shrugged, Teresa couldn't help but think he was being very un-Jane-ish.

"Tell me, I mean, this was your idea…can't you tell me what's bothering you so damn much.

Patrick looked over at her and nodded, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I took of my wedding ring" Patrick said, Teresa nodded, she had of course noticed, but had felt it better to not mention it.

"Why is that bad?" Teresa asked quietly. She knew the ring was like a symbol of his love for his wife, even dead wife, but she also figured you could still love and respect someone even if your not wearing your wedding ring.

"Because, I took it off for a reason" Patrick started, smiling quickly. Teresa tensed up, she had an inkling to what that reason might be.

"Jane" she said, looking out the window at the scenery passing by. "I know you only took it off so that your mother wouldn't notice it on and think you weren't over your wife"

Patrick smiled again, although this time his smile seemed a little more real.

"Well, that and I do want to get over her" Patrick told her " I don't like sleeping in an empty house with no family or anything"

Teresa nodded, not sure what to say, and waited for him to finish whatever he was trying to say.

"But, I've come to really enjoy staying at your house, with someone to come home too. Someone to help cook dinner"

"Well, it is sort of nice" Teresa said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Patrick nodded, he had been trying to think of a way to say what he felt like saying, but he didn't know how to get it out there. And Teresa obviously didn't want to take a hint.

"Here we are!" Patrick said happily as they pulled into a parking lot to an older looking park. It was absolutely empty and it had only a small playground, but there was also a tower for watching birds over the lake. That's where Patrick used to go with his daughter, Kaylea. But he hadn't been here in over five years, he had felt that if he wanted to start on moving on, he should come here.

"Well, you know, I don't mind if you come over" Teresa said, shrugging, even in the dark car Patrick could see her blushing.

"Booty calls!" Patrick joked, laughing as he face went scarlet.

"I meant to watch movie's and stuff, but now I take back my offer!" Teresa huffed, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

She breathed in a deep breath as the crisp air hit her face and sighed. Patrick got out after her, a grin still etched into his features.

"Come on, let's go up to the bird tower, it's a beautiful view" Patrick said, running ahead of her "I'll race you!" he called back to her, almost tripping as he turned his head back around.

"No, I'm not seven" Teresa said, a small frown on her features as she watched him slow down into a jog.  
"Chicken!" Patrick called back, Teresa could tell by his voice he was already out of breath. She knew she could beat him easily…if she wanted to.

With a groan of frustration she started sprinting, sure she was going to overcome the man in seconds. But she had been wrong when she had thought he was out of breath, he had actually only been faking to make her think she would win so that she would race. As soon as she was almost caught up he started running again at full speed, easily putting more distance between himself and the small woman.

"Cheater!" Teresa called, lowering her head and full out running as fast as she could, there was no way she was going to let him beat her.

"How?" Patrick asked, breathlessly as they ran towards the bird tower like small two kids. Teresa didn't bother to reply as she tried to pick up her speed a little more. Pretty soon she was running beside the blond haired man, who was gasping for air.

As they neared the tower Teresa pulled ahead, she practically slammed into the side of the building as she arrived, holding her hands out in front of her to stop the impact, Patrick came crashing into the other side of the tower a few seconds later, and they both fell down onto their butt's gasping for air.

"I-Winner" Teresa got out, grinning as she took deep breaths to get her heart rate down. Patrick, to out of breath to reply only nodded.

When they had finally caught their breaths Patrick grinned at her.

"Your too fast" Patrick said, still breathing heavily, but not to bad. ]

"Your just too slow" Teresa said, laughing as she stood back up from the grass.

"No, I mean, your in a dress, how the hell, did you run that fast?" Patrick said, Teresa realized he was right, her dress should have stopped her from running full out. She glanced down to the sides to see them looking totally normal and her face contorted in confusion. She slowly stretched out her leg and seen long tears along the side of her dress beside her leg appear, you couldn't see them before because it was too dark.

"I ruined my dress!" Teresa said with a groan, picking at the torn clothing with a sigh.

"I'm getting you fancy pants next time" Patrick said, looking at the torn dress with a frown on his face.

"Next time?" Teresa asked, raising an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"Yes, next time" Patrick said, a genuinely happy smile on his face. Teresa rolled her eye's but didn't argue, she was almost happy she had ripped her dress.


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived back at the house, around 2:00am ( Teresa and Patrick had actually sat in the bird tower and talked for a long time) she had changed and gone straight to bed, immediately falling asleep. Although Teresa was aware that sometime in the middle of the night she had woken up and snuggled into the shoulder of her consultant. As she woke up she told herself (unconvincingly) she must have dreamed it, because she wouldn't have, in her right mind done that. Not that she would dream up cuddling Patrick Jane of course.

She noted with mixed feelings that he wasn't in her room anymore, and wondered where he had gone. Just as she was thinking that he poked his head through her door way, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Time to wake up, seven am" Patrick said with a grin, Teresa noticed he had showered and changed into a different set of cloths. She wondered if he had even slept last night at all.

"Only five hours of sleep?" Teresa said with a groan, closing her eye's again.

"Good morning to you too" Patrick said jokingly, Teresa sat up on the bed and looked out the window, seeing only big grey storm clouds she gave him a smirk.

"Not bad" she said with a yawn, truth was she loved storms, when she had been little she used to always run around outside in them. Truth be told, she still did it sometimes even now.

"Well, I know your no going to let me drive now" Patrick said with an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Rain or no rain, I was still going to drive" Teresa said, rolling her emerald eyes to his growing smile.

"If it wasn't raining I would probably be able to convince you to let me drive" Patrick said nochantly, his expression daring her to argue, which of course, she did.

"Yeah right!" Teresa said, her tone showing her disbelief, getting up from the covers and letting her feet land on the carpeted floor with a loud 'thud' that echoed across the room. Patrick just looked at her, as if waiting for her to say something more.

"Well, maybe" Teresa finally concluded, shooting him a 'you need to shut up' look before grabbing some cloths to change into for work.

"I'm going to have a quick shower and then we'll be pretty much ready to go" Teresa told him going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Hurry up or your breakfast will get cold" Patrick called to her through the closed door, before turning to leave the bedroom.

"You cooked?" Teresa yelled back through the door, Patrick just grinned and didn't bother to reply, when she came downstairs and seen pancakes with jam on them, her favourite, that would be answer enough.

He quickly made a pot of coffee and poured it into one of the biggest travel mugs he had ever seen before putting on some tea for himself and his mother who would probably be waking up soon. He knew Teresa liked the coffee from her house much better than the coffee at work.

* * *

Teresa opened the door to her car as she sat parked in the parking lot to the CBI building, Patrick sat beside her.

"Me first" he said with a smile and quickly opened the door and jumped out before Teresa could protest he had started jogging towards the building. They had decided that they would go in at different times in case anyone had come at early as they had, Teresa didn't want to be caught once again coming in with him to work. At least this time she wasn't late, it was a little less that an hour before their shift actually started.

She closed her door with a sigh and sighed when Patrick turned around and waved to her, she quickly gestured at him to hurry before closing her eyes. She still felt exhausted from the little amount of sleep she had managed to get.

Teresa had barley waited a minute when she decided she was being stupid and got up to go into the building, she doubted anyone was there anyways.

She was wrong.

Just as she was opening the door a car not two spaces across opened too, a very familiar red-headed agent emerged. She was trying to avoid eye-contact so it was pretty obvious she had seen her and Patrick. A few seconds later another one of her agents got out of the other side of the car.

Although she was temped to demand what the hell they were up to she tried to ignore them and walk into the building like normal.

Not happening.

"Boss, what were you doing?" Grace asked curiously, coming up beside her, Teresa glared at her and willed her to stop asking any sort of questions that would just lead to awkward answers.

"Nothing" Teresa said, Grace took the hint and shut-up. Teresa noticed Rigsby was also being abnormally quiet and with a laugh Teresa realized they were just as embarrassed as her, they had arrived the same way.

"Never mind" Grace said hesitantly, wondering at her bosses beaming face. Rigsby looked at her with a look that said 'is she glowing in THAT way?'

Grace shrugged, wondering how close her boss and the consultant were.

* * *

A/N - sorry I took so long to update, I didn't have a computer for a couple days and wrote the chapter down on paper. Well tell me what you think, I'm almost done the story, only a couple more chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

Teresa sat in her room on her bed, in about half an hour they were going to take Kristina back to the air port.

"Come on dear" Patrick said playfully, coming into her room trying to hurry her downstairs to spend the last little bit of time with his mother.

"Just a minute" Teresa said "I bought her a present since Christmas is only a week and a half away"

"You don't mind her do you?" Patrick asked, grinning as Teresa shrugged.

"She isn't all bad…and she cleaned up for me, I'm just polite" she told him, Patrick shrugged, not wanting to argue.

"I think she's up to something, she's never this nice" Patrick said with a frown as he considered how his mother had been acting. It wasn't that she was acting suspicious, she was acting nice…a little too nice.

"Maybe she just likes me" Teresa said with a shrug, Patrick glanced at her before they both broke out into laughter.

"Come on you two, what's taking so long?" Kristina called from down the hall, further adding to Teresa and Patrick's laughter. After a few seconds their laughter became reduced to grinning and they decided they better go downstairs, before Kristina made some embarrassing comment about them taking to long in the room, when all she could here was laughter.

"Well, it took you long enough, it's me not one of you that's leaving!" Kristina said haughtily, both Teresa and Patrick shrugged, not bothering to comment.

"We should leave now, that way you can grab some Gravol from the store mum" Patrick said, smiling as he grabbed her the jacket she had worn here and put it over her shoulders.

"Gravol?" Kristina asked, narrowing her blue eye's at Patrick, who nodded.

"You just ate, your going to be wanting Gravol on that flight, what is it, nine hours?" He said, Kristina sighed and walked over to put on her shoes.

"Kristina, I got you this" Teresa said, throwing the small wrapped package to the older woman, who fumbled and dropped it on the floor before picking it back up.

"Next time hand it to me!" she grumbled, glaring at Teresa who glared back. Patrick look between them and smiled, he could tell his mother did like Teresa, no matter how she may be acting.

"Let's hurry!" Patrick said, breaking the silence, both women nodded and followed him out to door. Teresa yelling out from the back of the line that she was going to be driving, not him.

* * *

Kristina Jane sat on the plane quietly, it had taken off about twenty minutes ago, so they were far about California. Beside her was a foul smelling man who seriously needed to get a hair cut, she stopped her self from telling him with a conscious effort.

Instead she focused her thoughts on her son and Teresa, she had known ever since she had gone into the CBI building, that Teresa and Patrick were not going out. She had almost called her on it but something had stopped her. Maybe it was the fact that although they weren't dating yet, they almost should have been. Patrick needed someone who he could trust, someone he could count on, and Teresa seemed the type.

So after she had found out that they weren't actually together, she had made it her mission to get them together. She knew Patrick needed happiness, and he was definitely doing better with Teresa, and she seemed to need him sometimes too. Kristina only hoped she had set them up good enough that they would do the rest on their own. If not, she would be coming up to visit again, even if only to make sure that they somehow realized their feelings for each other.

Kristina looked down at the little wrapped box in her hand from Teresa, the gift really did mean something to her but the fact that the woman had done all of this for her son was enough.

"Well, it's the thought that counts" Kristina murmured, dropping the gift into her carry on bag.

"What?" the man beside her demanded, looking over at her with his bloodshot eyes, he smelled of alcohol and smoke.

"Excuse me?" Kristina called, gesturing for the stewardess to come closer "Can I please be seated somewhere else, this man is a disgusting pig"

"Um, okay ma'am" the stewardess said nervously, glancing at the man who was glaring and looking very offended.

"Thank you" Kristina said, giving the man one last glance of disgust before going to sit in a new seat, taking her carry on bag with her.

* * *

A/N - Short chapter I know, sorry about that.

Well leave a review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Teresa sat on her comfy tan couch, her feet curled up underneath her as she watched an old movie flash across the screen of the TV. Patrick had gone home only an hour or so ago, and already her house felt empty. She didn't want to admit it, but the absence of Jane and his mother was definitely noticeable. Jane being gone was the most noticeable, and she wouldn't say it, but she actually missed having him around, helping her cook and just having someone to sit and talk too.

She remembered watching those cheesy romance movies where the chick would say that the guy she ended up loving 'grew on her' that's how Teresa felt, even if she tried not to show it.

"Screw this" Teresa grumbled, turning off the TV with the remote, the remote that she had thought to be eternally lost until Patrick had found it. She told herself she was just feeling this way because she was so tired. She decided that if she still felt the same way tomorrow morning, then maybe she'd consider the fact that they are genuine, but as it was, she didn't want to make that choice.

With a weary sigh Teresa got up from the couch and walked around it to her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown and crawled under the soft covers in her bed, she couldn't help but miss the presence of a certain blond haired consultant beside her.

"Damn him" Teresa muttered, hating that she felt like something was missing, she didn't like feeling like she had to depend on something to make her happy. In her case it was someone, someone named Patrick Jane.

* * *

Patrick sat in his car outside of his house. From the outside it seemed like a very nice house, it was in one of the best neighbourhoods, well it had been until a murder had been committed. The value had sort of gone down after that.

He sat their, feeling lonely, which he had to admit he wasn't used to. He hadn't wanted to be around someone since his wife had died. That didn't mean he hated being around people, it was just he hadn't wanted to be in the certain company of someone. He knew it was probably not the best feeling, but he realized that it meant that he was now able to move on, which he desperately needed to do.

Nobody had been able to make their way into his heart like this since the death of his wife, he had made friends, and the CBI team almost felt like a family to him now, but he felt something more now.

"Congratulations Teresa" He murmured to himself with a smile, tomorrow he would have to do something about this new found revelation, something he knew was easier said than done.

* * *

Teresa sat in her office, none of her work was done and she was noticeably behind, yet right now she didn't care. The whole day she had been distracted, she hadn't slept a minute the night before, spending the whole night tossing and turning. She had come to the decision that she had to seriously deal with her feelings for a certain blond haired pain in the ass.

"Lisbon?" a voice called through the door to her office, she immediately recognized it at Patrick's. she glanced up and seen he looked as tired as she felt, his hair was a mess and the bag's under his eye's were quite noticeable. She wondered if it was her absence that had made him stay awake all night, but quickly banished the thought.

"Lisbon?" Patrick repeated, his voice edged with concern, Teresa shook her head slightly, ignoring her embarrassment she asked what he wanted.

"To talk" he said with an un-easy grin, as he shut the door behind him and walked into her office.

"About?" she asked, dragging out the words, Patrick's smile changed from un-easy to light as he studied her.

"Couldn't sleep without me eh?" he joked, Teresa rolled her eye's but didn't reply, knowing he would catch her lying if she said 'no'.

"Spit it out" she told him, leaning back in her chair and sighing. Patrick studied her for a minute before grabbing a chair and sitting across from her. Teresa watched him with curiosity, wondering what the hell he could be doing.

"The past few days have been really fun" he started, Teresa looked at him questioningly, but nodded for him to continue.

"But it was all a game" he said, Teresa frowned, the first buds of anger and hurt building in her. She told herself she should have expected for him to have only been acting, that she never should have let him even come near her and make her feel like she needed him, maybe even loved him.

"Well, the games over now, so you can get" she snapped at him, she could feel herself blush with anger and ignored it. She just wanted him out so that he didn't see how upset she really was.

"Teresa" Patrick said softly, his smile faltering, he reached out and grabbed her trembling hand "I only said it was a game so that we both knew it. You didn't let me finish"

"What's their to finish?" she asked angrily, trying to pull her hand back, but Patrick held onto it tightly, not letting her go.

"I don't want it to only be a game" he told her, his smile returning "I want us to have something real"

Teresa looked at him dumbfounded before looking back down at her desk. She really had no idea wha to say, she hadn't been expecting it. She might have fantasized about it, but even in her fantasies she would tell herself to stop being dense, because Patrick would never actually do anything.

"So, I want to officially ask you on a date with me" he said, placing his other hand over her hand, which he was still holding.

"It's against the rules" Teresa told him, somehow Patrick seemed to have expected that answer because he only grinned.

"It'll be our dirty little secret" he whispered, winking at her playfully. Teresa rolled her eye's but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Fine" she said, trying but failing to hide her growing smile. Patrick nodded and leant forward and kissed her on the corner of the mouth, causing her to blush profoundly.

"I'll stop by tonight and pick you up" he told her, she nodded still not trusting herself to say anything, she wasn't really good in these kind of situations. Patrick just grinned before standing back up, he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"I'm glad my mom came to visit" he told her, Teresa shrugged.

"As long as she never comes back" she said darkly, Patrick nodded his agreement, just then he realized why his mother had been acting so nice. He was surprised he hadn't recognized it before, but it was just like his mother. Like he had already known, half the time she was a conniving be-otch, the other half she was a sweet old lady…well maybe not that sweet.

* * *

A/N - Done!! Well Tell me what you think!


End file.
